Anything you can do I can do better
by monkiimax
Summary: Anything Harmony can do Rory can do it better. They both sing, dance and act as singles. But what if they meet and the sparkle appears between these two talented students?


**_So here is my newest project. I don´t know what do you think but I love Harmony character. It was hilarious and really talented. And even I haven´t seen Damian as Rory I saw a pic of him and I really couldn´t stop laughing like in 5 minutes. So I was hearing this song while I was looking at the picture and it came to me the idea. It´s kind of short and I think there could be some Ooc. But leave yout coments and reviews. Please, everytime I see a new mail on my e-mail it makes my day. Okay so now enjoy the little fic. _**

* * *

><p>Rory entered to the room and stared at the young girl that was vocalizing with an old piano. She was wearing a sailor dress with a red hat. Rory would never understand USA fashion. The girl turned around and faced the new exchange student. Rory smiled politely and she stood up in a defensive way.<p>

"This is a locked up rehearsal." warned the girl. Rory recognized her as Harmony.

"Sorry, I was just looking around; trying to found out of how lame could it be the girl that couldn´t defeat Rachel" teased Rory. She was well known in the school for her bad temper. Harmony red in fury.

"So you think you can do better than me?" She sat on the table and smashed some low notes piano keys.

"I know I can" Rory was about to leave when he heard the girl start singing.

_Anything you can do,  
>I can do better.<br>I can do anything  
>Better than you.<br>_

Rory looked at the black haired hair surprise. If he thought that Rachel was a kind of a weirdo she must won her the big prize. Rory crossed his arms around his chest and took a good look at Harmony. She was smaller than him but she had something in her eyes that made Rory uncomfortable. But instead of leaving the room Rory followed the game.

_No, you can't.  
>Yes, I can. No, you can't.<br>Yes, I can. No, you can't.  
>Yes, I can,<br>Yes, I can!  
><em>

Rory sat on the piano and looked defiant to Harmony that was steeping inpatient over the floor made of wood. Rory couldn´t help to smile when he realized how pretty where her eyes. Harmony seemed that didn´t cared anything about the Irish guy. She was too focuse on winning him. She was better than him, Rachel and anybody and she was going to prove it.

_Anything you do I can be greater, _

_Sooner or leater I will be greater that you_

_I can shoot a partridge  
>With a single cartridge.<em>

Harmony took a big breath and started singing with her sweet voice. Rory felt goose bumps when she placed her hand on his shoulder. Brittany was going to be angry.

_I can get a sparrow  
>With a bow and arrow<em>.

Rory wasn´t going to let himself being defeated; he stood up and try to make a little bit of show off.

_I can live on bread and cheese_.

Harmony seemed surprised; Rory smiled triumphant.

_And only on that?  
>Yes.<br>So can a rat!  
><em>

Rory felt a little bit down when he recognized the sarcasm on her voice. But he didn´t give up. He wanted to win and she wanted to win as well.

_I can drink my liquor  
>Faster than a flicker.<br>I can drink it quicker  
>And get even sicker!<em>

Harmony went to the door and closed it with a slam. Rory jumped from the impression but he didn´t let the smile disappear from his face. When he said "I can open any safe" he leaned over the wall in a bad ass attitude.

_I can open any safe._

_Without bein' caught?  
>Too bad<em>

Harmony stood closer to him and then he slapped him in the forehead in a childish way._  
><em>

_That's what I thought-you crook!  
><em>

Harmony was very good. She always had a perfect answer to everything he said and it seemed to be so easy for her to catch high notes. Rory needed to prove her he was better than her. Maybe not in the same way but he had points in his favor that Harmony didn´t.

_I can jump a hurdle.  
><em>

Rory jumped so high he touched the roof. Harmony looked at him with a plain look.

_I can wear a girdle.  
><em>

She turned around and sat over the piano. She crossed her legs in a sexy way. Rory smiled and sat on the bench of the same piano, centimeters away of her. She leaned a little bit so their facew were inches away. Rory could smell his sweet breath and flower perfume.

_I can knit a sweater.  
>I can fill it better!<br>I can do almost anything!  
>Can you bake a pie?<em>

_No.  
>Neither can I.<em>

Now Rory needed something he was good at. Not by holding notes for long time or high notes. No, he needed to do something Harmony couldn´t. And then it hit him.

_Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter.  
><em>

Harmony didn´t seemed sure anymore. Rory was an expert in ballads. And even if he didn´t know how to dance hip hop or anything at all he knew something about vales. Maybe Harmony knew how to dance better but he had the element of surprise on his side.

_I can sing anything sweeter than you.  
><em>

Rory stood up and help Harmony step down of the piano. Harmony followed him unable to think what to do next. She could sing sweet but as Rory kept singing she felt how her knees melted and his cheeks started blushing.

_No, you can't. (Sweetly)  
>Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter)<br>_

Rory took Harmony by her back and pushed her closer. He could hear her voice loosing stringiness and her eyes become more and more relaxed.

Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter)  
>Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)<p>

Finally both of the guys stopped singing and stared at each other for some seconds.

"So am I so bad?" asked Harmony as she fiddled with her hair nervously.

"You are way better than Rachel." Rory still didn´t let go Harmony. "And what about me?"

"Well, you are good enough to take me for an ice-cream." She said triumphant as she stepped away and took her bag from the floor.

"As a date?" Rory couldn´t stop smiling; she was smiling too.

"As whatever you want."


End file.
